


Origami Heart

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang!Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by sadfishkid's and remwrites5 AU, the story of Draco attending Durmstrang and coming with his school to the TriWIzard Tournament. Here Harry realises he's bi, he falls for Draco and tries to keep Ron happy, all while trying to survive the crap fest the school gave him this year, trying to survive the TriWizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to Tumblr, I found this AU where Draco actually went to Durmstrang written by [remywrites5](http://remywrites5.tumblr.com/). And then a saw a picture compilation by [sadfishkid](http://sadfishkid.tumblr.com/) and now I want to write it. I’m not sure if this will be a really long oneshot, or in chapters so we’ll see. I hope I please you all with my fanfic of this. Basically Draco comes with the other students to Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament and wooes Harry in the process. Enjoy.

Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table, where Ron sat as close to the door as possible. Seeing Viktor Krum put his ginger friend in a bit of a stupefied trance. He spotted the Durmstrang students still in their furs standing to the side, as if not sure of where to sit.

“Over here, come sit over here! Hermione, budge up!” Ron looked over his shoulder when a shriek pierced through the Great Hall. Harry watched as Pansy Parkinson ran over to one of the students and threw herself into a hug. The force at which she jumped caused the student’s hat to fall off, revealing silvery blond hair.

“Oh no, it can’t be. Not him, what’s he even doing here?” Ron started to moan.

Pansy pulled away, holding the student by his arm. Harry got a good look at his face and thought, _‘Merlin’s pants, he’s hot.’_ Harry wanted to shake his head to dispel the thought. Thoughts like that had been popping up in his head more often, especially since the summer had begun.

Turning back to the boy, he saw that among his classmates, he stood out. His blond hair and pale skin was quite different to the many dark haired students that surrounded him. The smile that took his face when speaking to Pansy made Harry’s heart thump against his chest. What was wrong with him? He liked Cho. Why was he gazing at the unknown boy, with his stomach filled with butterflies?

“No, no, don’t you dare…” Ron muttered as he watched the exchange between the two students. Just then, the blond boy turned to his classmates and gestured over to the Slytherin table. Harry listened to Ron mutter out explicit words, which if Mrs. Weasley heard would have Ron’s ear in a second, as the students of Durmstrang academy filled the table of their enemy house.

“Ugg, you’ve got to be kidding me. Why is he here?”

“Who Ron?” Hermione asked

He pointed over to the Slytherin table, “You see the blond kid sitting next to Krum? That’s Draco Malfoy, biggest prat to ever live. His father is horrible and a Death Eater. Malfoy was supposed to be coming here but Dad heard he went to a different school because his father didn’t want him in a school run by a crackpot. I can’t believe he’s here now!”

Before Harry could say anything, the foreign school’s headmasters came to the Head Table and Professor Dumbledore welcomed the students and started the feast. Harry tried to eat, but he was distracted by Draco pulling his furs off to reveal his bloodred robes. The fluttering in his stomach started again as he watched the blond push his hair out of his face while talking with some of the Slytherin students. Why was he feeling like this? Was there something wrong with him? He glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and spotted Cho. The fluttering didn’t stop, so what was going on with him.

“Harry, you ok?” Ron asked, “You keep staring off.”

“Oh, uh, I’m fine. Just kinda excited.”

“Can’t see how not. While Malfoy being here is horrible, I’m pretty excited too.”

During the feast, Harry spotted the forging students, including Draco, disappearing out the closed doors of the entrance. None of the teachers seemed very confused, so Harry tried to push it off, but he could see some students were getting curious. Most of the students were gone when the tables where clear and the headmaster stood up again.

“No before we get to the part you’ve been waiting for, I was told by the headmasters of our visiting schools that they had performances they wanted to dedicate to our school. I speak for all when I give our greatest thanks. So let us welcome the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.”

The doors opened and the students walked in. the girls sighed, releasing blue butterflies. Two of the girls are thrown into the air, where the boys caught them by the waist and held them in the air. They landed lightly on their feet and the whole group raced towards the head table, where a kaleidoscope of blue butterflies appeared. More girls were lifted into graceful acrobatic lifts while some of the other students seemed to guide the butterflies around starry eyed first years and other students. They disappeared in a burst of sparkles and the students bowed as they accepted the applause. Most of it where from the boys who attempted to look up the girl’s uniforms during their lifts.

“And now, let us welcome our brothers from the north, the Durmstrang Institute!”

The doors swung open again and in two rows, the missing students walked in banging bo staffs with a silver head in time. Harry quickly spotted Draco among them, near the front. He watched Draco’s focused expression as he kept in time with the older students. The staff twirled around, almost blindingly before the students ran down the length of the pathway between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Before they reached the edge of the Head Table, mini fights between the students started. Harry watched as the staffs knocked against each other, causing sparks to fly and small flames to appear. He heard Ron mutter something along the lines of wanting Malfoy to get hit, causing Hermione to snap at him. Draco, despite his height and weight difference, was able to hold his own against the female student. The fights seemed aggressive but he noticed the clashes seemed to be in rhythm. Draco had his staff pulled from him and he back away from the advancing girl. Harry’s heart seemed to stop at the sight of another person approaching Draco from behind.

“Yes, smash him!” Ron said

“Ronald! Pay attention, its part of the routine.” Hermione said.

The bushy haired girl was right. Different students had their staff taken and were being approached by their classmates. Harry quickly looked back at Draco who seemed even more focused. The two staffs came swinging towards him but Draco lunched himself into a butterfly flip between them before landing lightly on his feet. Harry tried to stop his racing heart as he watched Draco catch his staff again before taking off towards the Head Table. Why was he so worried? Why did he care? What the heck was happening to him?

Throughout the instructions of what the TriWIzard Tournament, Harry looked at Draco. His blond hair was slightly messy due to the routine but his eyes were still filled with the excitement of his performance. Before he knew it, they were being dismissed and Draco was lost in the moving bodies.

Ron wanted to get as close as possible to Krum, so he dragged Hermione and Harry over to hear Professor Karkaroff speaking to the young seeker. The group was heading out the door and Harry stopped to let them pass. Karkaroff was thanking him when he saw his famous scar. It started the usual of people staring when Professor Moody came up, scaring them off. Harry was about to walk through the doors, when someone crashed into him. The person grabbed his arm to keep him steady. He looked up and there he was, Draco standing next to him, looking apologetic.

“I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

“Uh, uh, y-yeah, fine.”

“Malfoy!” Ron quickly stomped over, “What are you doing here?”

“Red hair and hand me down robe. Wesley isn’t it?”

Ron’s face was starting to become as red as his hair, “I asked you a question. Had to get your father to pay the school to get you to come here, didn’t you?”

“While it wouldn’t be a problem, I was invited to attend because I’m one of the best students on the staff performance team. All the older students suggested it, so here I am. I saw you gawking at Viktor, rather sad if you ask me.” Ron opened his mouth to start yelling when Draco stopped him with a hand, “As riveting as this conversation has been, I have to get back to the boat.” He gave Harry a smile before walking off, catching up with his classmates.

Harry muted out Ron’s ranting as they headed back to the tower. Rude, was what he could think Draco as, but he obviously had feelings other than that. He seemed genuinely sorry. Harry didn’t know what to think. He was still confused as to how he was acting around him.

_‘Something tells me this will be an interesting year.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Harry ducked away from the eyesight of some Hufflepuffs, who had obnoxious green buttons pinned to their robes. He knew Hufflepuffs were known to be vicious when they could be, but he seemed to underestimate just how vicious. He didn’t even ask for this.

 Just a few days before, during the Halloween Feast, his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He was thrown into the TriWizard Tournament without warning and without support. Ok that last part wasn’t really true, but Ron, his best friend, didn’t believe him when he said he didn’t put his name in the Goblet. That enough was proof he didn’t have support. If you add the mess of an interview that Rita Skeeter wrote of him, no one was in any hurry to believe him differently.

He couldn’t worry about that at the moment. Just last night, Hagrid gave him a first look at the first task and thanks to the heads of the other schools, he was sure Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff’s golden boy and the other Hogwarts champion, was the only one with no clue of what was happening.

Harry walked into on the castle’s indoor gardens and dropped himself under one of the trees. He could see any other student who was in the garden staring at him and whispering to their friends. He let out an annoyed huff. He didn’t know what was worse, this or second year with the stupid Chamber of Secrets.

“It’s amazing how quickly people will turn their backs isn’t it?”

Harry looked above him to see Draco lounging in the branches of the tree. The fluttering hadn’t stopped since the first time they spoke. In fact, they seemed to get worse. The fluttering that Cho Chang would cause seemed non-existent now. “W-what?”

“I heard that Weasely didn’t believe that you didn’t put your name in the Goblet. Rather stupid if you ask me.”

“Wait, you believe I didn’t do it?”

“Well it seems like a horrible idea to get attention. Isn’t that what Skeeter’s article said?”

The teasing smirk on the blonde’s face made Harry angry. He glared at him before grabbing his bag and stood up. As he was walking off, he heard the branches rustle and something hit the ground before someone grabbed his shoulder. Draco was looking at him with a sheepish look on his face.

_‘He looks so cute when he’s guilty.’_ Wait, what? No, he couldn’t think that. Draco was a boy and he couldn’t have crushes on boys. And when did he get a crush on Draco?

“I’m sorry. That was a bit rude. Anyone with half a mind knows that everything that woman writes is utter rubbish.” A slight blush took his face, “it’s rather hard to talk to you, you know.”

“How’s that?” Harry asked, interested

“You are _the_ Harry Potter. People grew up on your stories. When I thought I would be attending here, I wondered how you’d be. Confident and headstrong, or modest and shy. I didn’t make many of my own friends that my father didn’t choose for me, so I really wanted to impress you so you’d like me.”

Seeing Draco very shy and embarrassed where doing things to Harry’s head. Trying to get a grasp on the situation, Harry asked, “You really didn’t think I put my name in the Goblet?”

“Like I said, it’s a stupid way to get attention. I don’t why people seem to think that was the reason. What I don’t understand is why your headmaster didn’t ask you swear on your magic that you didn’t put your name in.”

That got Harry’s attention. “What? Swear on my magic?”

“You don’t know? It’s dangerous but it’s a sure-fire way to know if someone is lying and to get someone to do what you want. If you lie while swearing on your magic, bad things happen.”

“Like what? You lose control of your magic?”

“That’s the mildest thing that could happen, yes. I mean, making a fourteen year old participate in this compotation seems like a lot. That’s why some of the Durmstrang students were confused that your headmaster didn’t make you do it. The contract of the Goblet would have been broken and most likely would have called for a redraw.”

“I-I didn’t know you could do that.” This whole thing could have been avoided? Great, what else could happen?

“I’m sorry if I made you upset.”

“It wasn’t you. I’m starting to think that Professor Dumbledore has a bit of habit of forgetting to mention really important things.” Harry gave Draco a small smile, “thank you for telling me about it. And thanks. For you know, believing me.”

Draco returned the smile, “You never gave me a reason not to believe you. If it’s ok with you, can we still talk?”

Harry nodded, “I’d like that.” Just then he saw Cedric walking with his friends. He turned to Draco with an apologetic look on his face, “if you’d excuse me, I have to go warn the favourite to win about our first task.”

“Until next time,” Draco said with a bow. He gave Harry another smile and left, leaving the green eyed Gryffindor staring after him. He shook his head slightly. “Come on Harry, you do not have a crush on him.”

Getting Cedric to talk to him would have been easier without the harsh treatment of his Hufflepuff friends.

“I’m sorry about them Harry.”

“It’s fine. I’d probably be the same way if a Slythrin was chosen. I just need to tell you, the first task is dragons.”

Cedric stopped short, “Dragons?” at Harry’s nod, he let out an impressed sound, “Dragons.”

“Yeah. I, uh, better go. Don’t want to give your friends a reason to curse me.” Harry was about to walk off when Cedric grabbed his shoulder.

“Harry, really. Thank you. I know this whole situation hasn’t been the best.”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it.”

“Hey, at least you’ve got a cute Durmstrang student in your corner.”

Harry looked at Cedric confused. What on earth was he talking about? The only Durmstrang student he had a conversation with was…no, he couldn’t mean?  

Cedric could see Harry’s face go from confused to flustered and worried in the span of seconds. “I’m sorry. Did I assume? I didn’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation. I just thought…”

“What?”

“Well, I thought you were gay. Or at least bi with the way you’ve been staring at Cho.”

“Staring at-how did-how?”

“Sorry, sorry. I just noticed when I was on the train. I was doing a walk through when I saw the two of you at the food trolley. I know the face, so I guessed. But then you had that same look the day the visiting schools arrived. I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m so sorry. Uh, I’ll just leave.”

Harry grabbed onto Cedric’s sleeve but wouldn’t look him in the face. “Bi? What is that?”

Harry had no clue why that of all things seemed to stick out to him, but it did. He knew what gay was. His uncle never missed a chance to say that gays were just as bad as magic, and gave them a whole list of names to call them. But he didn’t hear any hurtful teasing or any animosity in Cedric’s voice when he said those words.

“Bisexual? It means that you like both boys and girls. Harry, have you never really given it any thought?”

“It’s not really accepted where I’m from. It’s not wrong to be, you know, here?”

“Homosexuality has been accepted within the wizarding world since the time of Merlin. Merlin was gay as well, if I remember. It’s always been accepted. George Weasely? He’s pansexual, meaning he likes everything, while his brother is gay himself.”

The Twins? They were gay?

“So, if I did have a crush on Draco?”

“Then it’s perfectly fine. I know this is quite a bit of information I gave you. I know it’d be even harder to accept it and tell those you want to know. I’m here if you need to talk. I’ve been told I’m a very good listener.”

Filled with the information he had just received, Harry just nodded before walking off. Gay, he was gay. Bisexual is what Cedric called it. He liked both boys and girls. He did have a crush on Draco. He had noticed the blond was good looking and the crush had started to manifest. Actually speaking with Draco just made it more prominent. He had to tell people.

Harry stopped. He had to tell people. He knew he had to Hermione and Ron, if he ever spoke to him again. People couldn’t use it as something to use against him because it was accepted. Harry groaned and put the palm of his hand against his forehead. This stuff was giving him a headache. He was just happy that he was able to explain the fluttering in his stomach whenever Draco was around.

_‘This year is no doubt just got even more interesting.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and pretty fast pace. The next one will maybe be after the first task. I might have a few more chapters with Draco and Harry’s growing relationship before we get to the Yule Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a chapter story. They’ll kinda be in parts, like instead of Harry going through the whole book, I’ll be focusing on different moments with Draco that would happen in the book. I really hope you enjoy this so far, leave kudos and subscribe!


End file.
